This is my son
by ArtemisBAMF1218
Summary: Raquel introduces the Team to her son.
1. Chapter 1

**So in the comics, Raquel had a child at sixteen. Yep, a team mom superhero. So I wanted to write how that affected her on the team and their reaction to it. I really hope hope that Greg and the rest of the YJ team will explore this idea or at least mention that Rocket is/was a teen mom. I mean they mentioned Amistad in the tie in comics. This is only my interpretation of the events. All characters are owned by Dc comics and Warned Bros. Without further ado, here it is.**

Raquel sighed as she settled a fussy Amistad for bedtime. She had to read him three books by Dr. Seuss and sing to him before his eyes even started to droop. He was a stubborn little boy, sorta like her. She gently rocked his blue cradle before turning off the lights to his room.  
She padded downstairs and glanced at the old Colonial grandfather clock. 11 pm. It was that late, maybe if she tried to really hard, she could write her economics proposal now, half of her History essay and then finish it in the morning along with her trigonometry homework.  
She shook her head as she thought over the coming morning, she'd have to do both essays right now especially if Amistad won't eat his food right away. It's a literal battle to feed him, and then get him out of the house to daycare. She hated the thought of dealing with him when he gets older.  
She settled on the living room couch spend out the books she needed and her laptop on her lap with a tray of coffee cups.  
She had crunched through the history essay. It was defiantly not her best but it would have to do, she'd settle for a C at the least.  
Then Augustus Freeman aka the superhero alien known as Icon came in.  
"Raquel you're still up?"  
"No, I'm sleep-walking. Yes I'm still awake" Raquel snapped back sarcastically  
"You do know that you have training with the Team tomorrow afternoon right?"  
Raquel groaned.  
The life of a teenage superhero. She recently joined a Team of teenage superheroes who no longer wanted to be treated as sidekicks. Batman (yes freakin Batman!) was the one who assigned them black ops missions as they saved the world.  
Unlike some of the others like Robin or Aqualad, she had only become a superhero two years ago when she and her ex-boyfriend, Noble (the irony) had tried to steal some stuff from this old Colonial house that had been standing since the Civil War.  
While Noble looked for things to loot, she had been fascinated by the immense library the house had. She always loved to read and dreamed of becoming a writer, so that room was like a personal heaven for her. She wanted to just curl up on the old couch and look at the gleaming hardcover volumes.  
That's when they saw the alien technology. Unfortunately they hadn't counted for the house to be occupied by a superhero.

Augustus Freeman, lawyer by day but in reality a three thousand year old alien, last of his kind as all aliens that crash land to Earth seem to be, who fought for justice.  
Though they had ran away, Raquel had returned to the house.  
Actually she had been the one to convince him to become a superhero. He was Batman. She was his Robin. He had refused but she kept needling him until he had decided to give it a go.  
The city sure needed, Dakota City may not be a Gotham in terms of danger but there was plenty of violence and injustice that needed to be righted.  
It had been a tense first months since Icon was so damn conservative and analytical and sort of reminded her of an old man while she was more impulsive and liberal and action-oriented.  
Impulsive.  
Something she wished she reined in earlier. That same impulsiveness led her to agree to having sex with Noble. Their relationshop didn't last, him being an asshole had a major part to do with it. What did last was the fact that she had gotten pregnant.  
Raquel never felt so miserable in her life. The taunts and the whispers and the same old comment, "Oh she's from Paris Island what did you expect?"  
Abortion had been an option, Augustus highly advised it, and Noble even gave her the money to do it when he found out the news.  
But she quite obviously didn't get an abortion.  
She asked and asked around for opinions and the answer was always "Yes, get one" but she had felt disappointed by that. She finally realized that disappointed was that she had wanted someone to say "No, keep the baby" because she, she wanted to see this through and have a baby. Not the smartest decision in the world, but it was her's nonetheless.  
Despite his disapproval, Augustus had been very helpful when she had been pregnant. He dealt with her food cravings and mood swings, and buying baby stuff, reading parenting books and eventually with the labor. Amisted's middle name be Augustus in honor of her mentor, and asked him to be the godfather. It wasn't like he could refuse that.  
Her friend, Denise even stood in as Rocket for her while her baby bump started to show. Make that ex-friend. The girl ran off with Noble awhile later, insisting "He changed."  
So what? You don't date the ex that got your friend pregnant, it is a common friendship rule!  
She hoped they gave each other syphilis. Eventually she settled into a routine of taking care of Amisted in the mornings, drop him off at daycare, go to school, take care of him until he fell asleep and then do homework at whatever hour at night. In the weekends it had been easier since she could spend the whole doing Mommy and Me stuff with Amistad and more leisure time while he napped.

Then she joined the Team, and things started to go a bit downhill. Besides the missions, they had required training sessions with Black Canary, and strategic planning with Captain Atom. And then, Miss Martian, such a sweetheart, always had plans for Team bonding time. It was a bit stressful with work and such, not that the team members didn't get that, they went to regular school too. But...  
She hadn't told them she had a son.  
It's been four months now, and they had no clue. Just as she wanted.  
It had been a struggle, with the lies on why she was so tired, her refusals to join Team bonding (on account of being needed at home), her worry during overnight missions (IT WAS OVERNIGHT, WHO KNOWS WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN TO AMISTAD WHEN SHE'S GONE!). She'd saying that she was babysitting her baby brother, but Robin was starting to question why she was always babysitting when her parents could do that.  
There was one embarrassing incident, that she had fallen asleep next to Wally, when she heard the alarm, mistaken it for the baby monitor and started rocking Wally's head like how she usually rocked Amsted when he was crying. That involved a very interesting yet lame explanation about her Rosemary's Baby inspired dream.  
It's just she always swore to herself that she wouldn't be the kind of teen mom that let all things go. That she failed at school, hardly cared for her child and did whatever she wanted. She did want to get straights As and be a good mother. She loved Amistad more than she loved anyone else in the whole world and the thought of someone trying to harm him made her want to kill. But it was all so stressful.  
"You know, Raquel I'm sure they would understand.." Augustus started  
"Don't finish that sentence" Raquel scowled  
They had been having this argument ever since she joined the Team.  
"Just tell them you have a son, they'll be understanding." Augustus insisted  
Oh, no they won't. They're teenagers. No offense to her own kind but teens are very critical. And she did't want to further the stereotype that girls from the 'hood' were sluts that had babies and nothing else to show for the life.  
Okay, yes she was from the hood and yes, she had a baby but that was where things stopped! Besides she wanted so badly to impress them with her maturity and bravery and just generally heroics. The whole baby thing would kind of ruin it.

Besides she wanted so badly to impress them with her maturity and bravery and just generally heroics. The whole baby thing would kind of ruin it. Oh and ruin any possible love life. Most boys at her school avoided her like a plague and those who didn't. Well they thought she was so easy because she had a child. Perverts.  
She hated school for all the people and the Team was the only place she wasn't judged. Sure, she wasn't spending so much time hanging out with them as she would like too but she still appreciated hanging out with them. They were chill, and mature and they understood all the grey in life.  
Grey like death, cloning, discriminations, things out of their control. They couldn't be blamed for being a White Martian, or raised by villains or having to kill people.  
But grey things like teen pregnancy wasn't out of her control. It had been her own stupid decision and there wasn't anyone to blame but herself.  
"Raquel, they've been through a lot. They won't judge you so harshly." Augustus continued  
"Yes they will" Raquel muttered  
"Raquel please think about it. It would be a lot easier on yourself. You could take Amistad to the Cave, and I'm sure Red Tornado could take care of him while you're on missions, I'll help of course. Please consider it."  
Raquel didn't know why, but she was tired of hearing the same explanation of why she should tell. He did't get it, he didn't have go to school everyday with people staring at you like you were trash. Or the mothers gossiping about you when you pick your child up from daycare. He didn't have to explain to your child, why no one wanted to go on playdates with him. He didn't get what it was like to have his parents leave you.  
"No I cannot tell my friends, I just can't! Once I tell them they think I'm just another idiot that sleeps around. I try so hard to go to school and actually graduate and take care of Amistad and live a normal life. But I just can't! Sometimes I just wish he hadn't been born. Then I feel like a horrible mother because I do love him, I love him, he's he's my baby boy but it's it's...  
I mean yeah I always gone on how the team is so mature and been through stuff but they wouldn't understand. They're still teenagers, they're gonna be like the kids at my school offering me condoms and sending notes on HOW TO USE a condom.  
You got to believe me I did use one, I just didn't know how put it on okay. No one teaches you that. They just say use it and you'll be safe.  
Well that worked didn't it.  
The team cannot accept me. They won't. I'll spell it out for you. My own parents didn't accept me. They took me to the hospital, confirmed I was pregnant, and left me. They left me in the hospital and drove away. I spent three days in that hospital with nurses pitying me or scolding me on how I could have done this to myself and how I ruined my life!" Raquel shouted  
After those three days in the hospital, she had gone to Augustus house in tears and explained what happened. He offered her to live in the third floor of the old mansion and that's where she had stayed.  
Eventually with a lot of prodding from Augustus she decided it was time to face her parents and what they did to told him, that they refused to see her but it didn't exactly go that way.

"And that time I told you I would face my parents after what they did to me, I lied I didn't see them at all. I mean I was going to but they weren't home. My brother, Marty was. And he was so surprised and happy. Know why?  
Because my parents told him I was dead."  
Augustus stared at her in horror which only made her talk faster.  
"They said that on that day they drove me to the hospital. They collided with a car and it burst into flames. They couldn't have my funeral because they didn't know which ashes were mine.  
They went through so much trouble pretending to grieve and needing their privacy and lied to my brother about it.  
How could I face them after hearing that! My own parents would rather have me dead then have admit to having a teen mom.  
My own parents who were suppose to love me unconditionally, left me. That's why I can't tell the Team. I mean if my own parents who cared for me for 13 years want me dead then how can people I know for less than 7 months understand." She slammed her laptop shut and stomped up to her room.  
Raquel fell onto her bed, crying.  
It had felt good to let it out in the open. The whole thing with parents had bothered her. She agonized over it for days afterward as. And for a short period, she acted extra nice to Augustus, in case he ever decided it was stupid to keep taking care of her. Until she realized he would never do that. Sure, he could be critical of her chouces but he wasn't heartless. They developed a respect for one another, he had became her grandfather figure. Plus she was pretty sure if he hadn't ran for the hills after she gave birth to Amisted, he wasn't going to leave any time soon.

Agustus entered her room a few minutes later. "Raquel, I'm sorry for your parents." He whispered softly, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"S'okay. I've gotten over it." Raquel said to her pillow.  
"I promise I won't get you to tell the Team again" He continued  
"Thank you" Raquel sighed, turning over to face him. He looked so grim and forbidding in the moonlight.  
"You must know, not everyone is going to leave you for your mistakes. You are a very smart lady, and you have been a better mother to Amistad starting at 14 than many have been starting at 30. I should know. I think we've both learned a lot life lessons from taking care of him. He brings a certain liveliness to the house, and I'm never been proud to be called Uncle Auggy."  
Raquel gave a thin smile, "And what about my parents."  
"I can't condone what they did, Raquel. But I promise I won't do that. I'll even fight Batman myself if he or the Team thinks less of you for this. You are more than your mistakes, it's what you have done to fix them and improve that makes you a person. You haven't lost your drive, your integrity or your spirit, and you are willing to make sacrifices for your child. If the Team can't see that, that may make them a little less than you instead of the other way around."  
-The next afternoon at training, Raquel kept glancing nervously at the door.  
She had thought about their talk yesterday, and deciding that she would finally tell the team. After that talk, she felt better,that she should judge the Team for their reaction of this instead of feeling ashamed of herself.  
Also she knew what harm secrets had done to the Team, and it was unfair that she knew so much of their struggles and they didn't know hers.  
Besides she remembered his other points, it would make life a whole lot easier for her, and she thought the girls would like to care for him. Especially Miss M. Not everyone was going to react like her parents.  
Worse case scenario would be she gets kicked out of the Team, Augustus leaves the League and they were both banned from ever super-heroing again.  
Okay that was probably an exaggeration.  
But then again, Batman could do anything. Raquel didn't feel like a good idea any more, and was trying to think of a way to contact Augustus before he entered the Cave.

"I should leave. I'll stop Augustus before he even enters. I'm so stupid. What kind of person WOULDN'T judge a teen mom. They're all gonna think I'm a slut! Why would that want to work with a slutty superhero? I'm going to get kicked out for sure."  
She glanced at the zeta-beams, wondering if she could make her escape before anyone would notice. Just when the computer announced  
"Entering Icon A-14. Entering Unknown Person"  
Raquel let out a silent moan. Here comes judgement day.  
The whole Team, Batman and Back Canary looked questioningly at the two entering.  
"Awww Rocket, is this your baby brother?" Zatanna asked.  
Icon pried a nervous Amisted clinging from his leg, transferring to her and went to talk to Batman and Black Canary about the situation.  
The boy looked extremely shy, hiding his face behind her.  
"He's adorable!" Miss Martian squealed  
"I guess he's cute" Superboy grunted  
Raquel took a deep, shuddery breath "Uh well...I haven't been entirely honest with you. Amisted isn't my brother."  
They stared at her questioningly.  
"He's my son"  
They stared at her in silence with confused looks on Miss Martian and Superboy's faces. The others looked slightly embarrassed her.  
"I don't get it. Aren't you only 16?" Miss Martian asked innocently, Raquel nodded reluctantly.  
More staring. This was as awkward as she feared. They were never going to treat her the same way again. Forget getting kicked out, she might have to quit. She wouldn't be able to deal with this kind of silence and pitying stares aimed her.  
"So, yeah. I should be going" Raquel mumbled She turned to leave, when Wally zoomed in front of her.  
"Can I hold him?"  
Raquel was so surprised that she almost dropped Amistad. Hold him? No one ever held him but her and Icon. Amistad had the same amazed look.  
She saw the sincerity in Wally's eyes, and the encouraging smile, nodding at her to say yes. She nodded.  
"Yeah, um here you go" She placed Amistad in his arms, and corrected the way to hold him.  
"Hey Amistad, it's your Uncle Wall-man. We are gonna have a blast when you get older" Wally said holding out a finger for Amistad to grab.  
"Wall-e?" Amistad asked  
"No, no not the robot. I'm the greatest speedster of all time, superhero of earth. I save the day with charm, and wit and the amazing power of science" Wally gestured exaggeratedly  
Raquel smiled at him. She never been so grateful for the hungry speedster in her life.  
"Thank you" she mouthed to him, and he mouthed back "No problem" as he continued detailing his amazing exploits.  
Slowly the others gathered around them.  
"Is he gonna be visiting more often? I have the perfect bat light he'll love" Robin said  
"We can be like his honorary aunts and uncles" Zatanna chimed in, cooing at him  
"That would be great, that would be really great" Raquel smiled.

 **Lots of information of Rocket, Icon and Amistad's origins came from the comics. Except the the parents abandoning her, and the brother named Marty. That I made up for drama. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Babysitting

**So someone requested a chapter of the team babysitting so here it is.**

"Now understand this. If anything goes wrong, call Augustus no matter what. If he gets hurt, call Augustus. If he starts having a tantrum, call Augustus..." Raquel listed

"Raq, please. It's like you don't trust us" Wally laughed as he watched Raquel's 2 year old son, Amistad figure out a puzzle with Connor.

Rocket, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Artemis and Robin were going on a covert intel mission against some copy cat Injustice League, and while they were away for the afternoon she was leaving Superboy, Zatanna and Kid Flash to babysit.

"I don't." Raquel said honestly "I mean have any of you ever baby sat before?"

"It can't be that hard." Zatanna piped up as she walked in from her room. "Don't worry, we'll just give him dinner, play and make him go to bed. Nothing is going to happen."

"Okay." Raquel edged dubiously before giving a final goodbye to Amistad and leaving with the rest.

"So what do you wanna do first little guy?" Wally bent down to Amistad's eye level.

"Hide and seek!" Amistad cried happily, scattering the puzzle pieces.

"Fine how about you hide and we all go seek?" Zatanna suggested as she covered her eyes.

Connor and Wally started counting as his little legs pumped to get out of the room as quickly as possible.

When they opened, he was gone as expected and they split up. WAlly speedily looked at all the obvious places like under the beds, the couches, and in the cabinets.

When he gave the shrug that he found nothing, Zatanna and Connor split up to look at other unlikely spots. But he was no where to be found. The training room had no place to hide, they had rearranged almost all the furniture in the living room plus the rooms and the kitchen was a mess as they removed all the contents of the cabinets and drawers.

"Raquel is going to murder us!" Zatanna yelled as they flipped over Miss Martian's bed to find no little boy. "She is going to go chainsaw massacre and kill us. Who's stupid idea was it to play hide and seek?"

"It was his but you agreed to it." Wally retorted

"You agree to it too!" Zatanna cried "I can't believe we are so stupid as to lose him."

"Guys!" Connor snapped at the two. "We can't fight. We have powers. Let's just use that to find him."

"Shouldn't your superhearing picked up anything by now?" Wally gensured at him frustratedly

"It didn't." Connor admitted "But Zatanna can search for him."

"Oh right." Zatanna smiled, calming down a bit. "I forgot I could do that. Dael su ot Datsima"

The trio were transported to where Wolf was sleeping in the corner of the training room, and for once noticed, barely peeking out was a small hand.

"Amistad!" Wally cried, pushing an irritated Wolf aside to grab the little boy under his belly.

"You took a long time." Amistad noted grinning. "Mommy's better. Let's play again. You hide and I'll find you."

"No, we're not. We're having dinner." Connor said calmly as he grabbed the boy by the collor and sat him down in the kitchen.

Zatanna grabbed the frozen lasangena Raquel had left for him and cooked it up while Amistad pouted.

"I don't wanna eat! I wanna play! I wanna play more!"

"Woah did anyone get a deja vü of witch boy?" Wally joked. Connor and Zatanna glared. "Too soon?"

"I don't want it!" Amistad screeched when Zatanna cut up a piece and lifted it to his lips. He smacked the spoon out of her hands, the noodle going all over the table, and floor.

"You're going to eat." Zatanna hissed as she tried once more, "Look, Amistad it's an airplane. See airplane spoon."

Amistad glared at the spoon as Zatanna forced it down. He was ready to spit it out when Zatanna threateningly started speaking backwards "Datsima.." in which he gulped it down.

"If we do it this way it'll take all night." Connor complained

"Guys I'll handle this. I know something from when Uncle Barry babysat me." Wally said.

He took the lasagna and waved it in front of Amistad, "Amistad if you promise to eat all of this without a compliant we will give you candy when your mom doesn't let you."

Amistad stared blankly, clearing waiting for something else.

"We'll give you candy and ice cream."

"With chocolate sauce?" Amistad perked up.

"Totally" Wally promised, "Now be a good boy and eat while I find some food to chow down to."

"Now?" Connor questioned

"Seeing all that wasted food made me hungry."

Zatanna finished up feeding him while Connor put all the kitchen supplies back in the cabinets and went to watch static.

Once that was done, she put Amistad on her bed, and started to tell bed time stories using her magic to create the images. Slowly Amistad drifted off.

"Finally" Zatanna yawned. She was surprised how tired she was. But then again, having a heart attack over a missing child, and food thrown at you in less than 5 hours did that to you.

Amistad slowly opened his eyes to see Aunt Z asleep at her desk. He didn't see or hear that Mommy had arrived yet, so he got out of bed and went to the living room to wait for her.

Connor was monotoneously watching static when he heard, "Uncle Connor, is Mommy back yet?"

"No. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"Aunt Z's asleep and I wanna wait for Mommy...Why are you watching nothing?"

"I'm not watching nothing. I mean the tv is on but I'm thinking." Connor picked up the boy and put him on his lap.

"What are you thinking of?"

Connor smiled a little, "I was thinking of when Klarion the witch boy had made two worlds. One of adults, one of humans. We all had to gather children and task care of them a little while and put them in the gym. I didn't think I would be with children again."

Connor was surprised at himself too. Even though babysitting Amistad had been trying, it was kinda nice at the moment. Him, sitting on his lap, listening intently and looking up to him.

"What happened? What did you do to get one world again?"

"Well you know, Shazam. So he is actually a ten year old."

"What!"

"I know, we were all thinking that when he came to the cave that day." Connor laughed a bit. "So he could transform into an adult..."

 **So I hope you enjoyed that little fic.**


End file.
